


Pretty Boy

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: Spencer doesn't understand why people always call him "Pretty Boy"





	

"Alright, everyone, the jet leaves in three hours. See you then," Hotchner finished, dispersing the group of agents around him. Morgan and Prentiss approached their desks and began to gather their things. 

"You guys comin?" Morgan asked in the direction of you and Reid. He and Prentiss were about to exit the office, and neither you nor Dr. Reid had made any moves to pack up. 

"I've got some paper work to finish up here," Reid responded. 

"Me too," you seconded. "See you guys in a few."

"Alright," Morgan responded, and then, "don't work too hard, Pretty Boy."  

Spencer, who usually hid whatever reaction he may have to the nickname, frowned slightly this time. He remained silent as the other two agents left, and continued to do so until the room had emptied and it was just you and him. You looked over at him. He didn't make eye contact. After a moment, he spoke.

"Why do they call me Pretty Boy?" 

You tilted your head at the question, not sure what would confuse him about the nickname.

"Is it a joke?" He continued, his tone vulnerable, "Are they making fun of me?" He raised his eyes to yours finally- you normally weren't very good at holding eye contact, but the kindness in his light brown eyes always drew you in.

"Oh, Reid, no," you responded quickly, the slight shock in your voice apparent to the both of you. You spoke without thinking, the hurt you felt for this sweet innocent man compelling you. "It's because you're beautiful." A simple truth. Could he really not have known?

That surprised him. He stayed still, brow furrowing, lips pursed in the cutest way possible. "I- I am?" He seemed truly curious, as if he hadn't considered it before.

You were still running through the ways in which this scenario could pan out, you having just told your coworker you thought he was beautiful. That's normal, isn't it? You immediately shook off that thought. It was probably not at all acceptable workplace conversation. This could become very awkward. Or... 

"Yeah, I-" You stammered before you found your voice again. You picked up a confident, somewhat teasing tone. "Dr. Reid, boy genius, you know everything but you don't know this?"

"Well, I guess I- It's not like, I'm always around Morgan and I guess I thought- Actually, I don't know _everything_ , that would be impossible, even with my ability to read 20,000 words per minute, it would, uh, that would take-"

He was rambling. Nervously. Which was cute, but you figured you'd save him from himself.  "Spencer," you said, breaking through his fractured train of thought. 

"Right, sorry. No, I, uh, did not know that one," A small smile formed on his lips, his gaze trained on his shoes. "Thanks," he blushed, looking back up to you.

"Anytime, Dr. Reid."

He smirked at your use of his preferred title, gaining some confidence himself. "You know, ah, you're not so bad yourself."

"Dr. Reid!" You feigned surprise, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me."

He chuckled. "Guess I'm not the only genius here."

You laughed in return. "I guess not." You realized you'd been staring at his mouth, at the same time remembering that that action was a clear giveaway of your feelings for him. Your eyes snapped back up to his, but he had already caught you.

"Flirting looks good on you, Dr. Reid," you said, getting up and heading toward the break room so he couldn't see the blush that was surely forming on your cheeks. 

He watched you leave before turning back to the papers on his desk.

"Hm," he mused quietly to himself, a pleased lilt in his tone, "Pretty Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first criminal minds fic and my first reader fic! please let me know if you have any suggestions i am super in need of prompts for spencer/reader fics!!!! also there will most probably be a second chapter


End file.
